Forever
by Caighlee
Summary: Just a OneShot with our favorite adorable navigator! Chekov/OC *Warning* Very ... suggestive. Strong implications of adult themes. i apologize in advance.


~*Definitely suggests sexual interactions*~  
You have be warned.  
I, sadly, do not own Star Trek or it's adorable navigator Pavel Chekov ... or anyone else. *Sigh* I do however own the girl appearing in this one shot. She has no name what so ever. I may expand on this later and use her in an actual fanfic - Chekov/OC of course. Anyway, ENJOY!

He slipped up behind me and at the small contact of his fingers on my arm I shivered. Smiling I looked over my shoulder to see his eyes. He was smiling as well and leaned towards me. I knew what he wanted but if he thought he was going to get it that easy he'd have to think again. He was getting close and at the last minute I turned away so he ended up getting a mouthful of hair. I snickered as he pouted at me. I easily worked myself out of his arms and walked away from him putting an extra swing in my hips. I looked behind me to see if he was following. I smiled; he was like a lost puppy.

He was almost behind me and was reaching out for my arm when I started off again. We continued our little chase for almost half an hour before he got too fed up and turned his switch from naïve boy to aggressive wanting man. That's what I've been waiting for. Sure I love him when he's all cute and innocent but during times like these when I'm sexually frustrated I want him when he is all knowing and does exactly what I need him to do. And fast.

He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards into him. Against my back I felt the man inside of him stirring to life. I grinned, exactly what I wanted. He wrapped his arms around my waist, trapping me against him, and moved his hips just so. I dropped my head back to his shoulder and gave out a light moan that, according to him sounded almost like a meow. That's why he calls me his sex kitty.

His mouth found that sweet spot under my ear and lightly sucked on it causing another 'meow' to escape me. He pressed himself harder into me. I whispered out his name in want and he moaned into my neck. Before it could become anymore heated in public I unraveled his arms from around me. He protested greatly but became quiet when I pulled him hurriedly from the room and along the quiet halls to our adjoined rooms.

Quickly I unlocked my room and pulled him harshly into it making him stumble over the threshold. I pushed him onto my bed and I straddled his legs. Slowly I stripped my shirt off, causing him to groan in frustration and want me even more. As soon as my shirt and bra were off I pressed my skin into his still clothed body and ran my hands possessively over him. My hands reached for the bottom of his shirt and with a quick motion it was off, showing me his bare chest. I licked my lips and ghosted them over his bare body. He groaned in frustration as my lips barely touched him. I lowered my mouth lower and kissed the skin right above the line of his pants. His hips jerked as I nipped the skin that stretched over his hipbone.

I was between his legs by now and I felt his need for me press against my neck. I looked up at him, he was lying back on his arms gasping and his eyes closed in pleasure. An evil idea, to him, popped into my mind. Grinning I looked at his desire.

With his pants and issued briefs between him I took the bulge teasingly into my mouth. His eyes shot open in surprise and found me between his legs kissing the anatomy that tagged him as a man. He groaned and let his head fall back. Ever so slightly he began to move around but i noticed. I let it go on for about a minute and then, to his outmost horror, I pulled away.

Teasingly I stood up and slowly pulled the rest of my clothes away. I stood before him naked, wet, and wanting. I slinked over to him lying on the bed. He was now the sexually frustrated one. And I could tell he was planning a way to get back at me. I couldn't wait. I sat myself back down on his lap, my wet lips right on top of his desire. I wiggled on top of him, pushing myself onto him. He moaned in pleasure and grabbed my hips, he started directing them exactly were he wanted them. I was bouncing on top of him in no time. His pants were getting wet from my pulsating sex. His hands had moved from my waist to my breasts, fondling them making me 'meow' over and over again.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I ripped myself away from his warm hands and warm hard body. He growled and followed my body. I stepped away and before he could take the step to me to keep the closeness I dropped to my knees and unzipped his pants. That stopped him cold. I tore his pants and issued briefs from his body, throwing them somewhere behind me. His desire sprung forward, as if searching for me, as if to say 'I'm here! Look at me! Feel me!' Oh boy did I look at it, and man did I want it. I glanced up at him, he was watching me; his eyes half lidded and lit up by something I've never seen before in his eyes. I leaned in towards him and his desire strained to be close to me. I looked back at it and brushed my lips over the tip. He whimpered and thrust his hips towards me, making his desire make a jab for me.

I grabbed his hips and held them still. I started pushing him backwards and when his knees touched the edge of the bed he instantly knew what to do. He splayed his beautifully thin but muscular body below me. I kneeled between his legs and took his desire into my hand. I rubbed him, I squeezed him, and I cleaned him until he was completely spent.

I lied down next to him and drew circles on his chest. I placed my lips next to his ear and whispered happily in his ear.

"Ya lyubit' ty."

Ah, the power of words must have energized him. I was suddenly flipped onto my back. I giggled and ran my hands up his chest and over his shoulders as he leaned down onto me. I whispered to him.

"Dlinnyj."

He nipped my shoulder and kissed his way up to my face. He waited a moment and just looked at me before he made the few centimeters between us disappear. My lips warmed when he connected our mouths and butterflies erupted in my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and slightly dug my short fingernails into his skin. A small moan vibrated through our connected mouths.

I was breathing heavily through my nose and about stopped breathing when his tongue darted out through parted lips and wetted mine. I whimpered as he continued and unable to bare it anymore I parted my lips. He pulled away as I did so. He was getting back at me for torturing him earlier.

He kissed the skin between my eyebrows, the tip of my nose, my chin, my cheekbones, my earlobes, under my ears, where my neck and shoulder connected, that dip between my collar bones, and stopped right above my breasts. I arched my back, jutting my breasts out into his face.

He clasped his hands behind my back and held me there to his face. He nuzzled his face into them. His curly hair tickled my sensitive tips and my face. A soft mewl escaped my lips as the tip of his nose circled the sensitive buds that had hardened. My hands slipped from his shoulder blades and tangled themselves into his hair as he kept playing with my breasts.

He finally took a hard tip into his mouth. I gasped and jerked at the sensation, pulling his hair. At the pull he groaned making a vibration run from his mouth and into my breasts. At that sensation my sex became even wetter and I had the need for friction down there. I began rubbing my thighs together trying to create the friction myself so he wouldn't have to divert from his action plan. All was going well until one knee slid between my legs. I tugged painfully hard on his hair, showing him my displeasure. He surfaced and looked at me smirking. I whined.

"Khotyet' ty."

Looking flustered he lied on top of me torn. Torn between pleasing yet playing with me and doing us both a favor and giving us both the pleasure we both desperately needed. He gently put me back flat on the bed and army crawled his way back to my face. He looked into my eyes and just smiled at me.

We stayed that way for some time, just looking at each other in each other's arms. What I didn't notice was that he was slowly leaning down towards me during that time. He must have some arm muscles that weren't that apparent. He grazed his lips softly against mine and captured my lips once more.

In less time than previously he was wetting my lips and I was complying. We soon were a tangle of limbs and passion. Turning over and over again in bed I ended on top of him, my arms holding his down above him. Smiling childishly I leaned towards him, my hair swung forward and created a curtain that gave us privacy that wasn't needed. I skimmed his lips with mine and pressed mine to an area behind his left ear. He moaned and pressed himself desperately into me. He was fully aroused after that. Smiling in triumph I pulled away and grazed his chest with mine, making my breasts harden even more in anticipation and him pull me even closer to his chest.

He pushed me to one side and them clambered on top of me. He teasingly touched me until I was squirming desperately against him, desperate for friction. Then torturously slow he lined himself up with my pulsating sex. Grinning lazily and eyes half lidded I nodded, hungry in anticipation. He took a final breath, as if he was about to dive and he plunged into me head first, literally and figuratively.

We moved in sync with each other in a dance that only we knew to a tune only we could hear. We were skin-to-skin, soul-to-soul, and heart-to-heart. All to soon it was over but we were both pleased. Still connected he fell on top of me, energy spent on pleasing both of us, and I delicately kissed his lips. He groaned.

"Not again."

"Not right now. We have forever." He looked at me wide eyed. Smirking I laughed. "Intuition beloved, intuition." He looked at me embarrassed and expectant. Nodding I leaned in for another.

"Forever indeed." He murmured happily as he slipped a small metal band onto my left hand. I couldn't help it but I helped throw us into another bout of passion. I smiled. Hopefully we would have forever.

~KONETS~

Notes:

Ya lyubit' ty- Russian for "I love you"

Dlinnyj- Russian for "Forever"

Khotyet' ty- Russian for "Want you"

Konets- Russian for "End"

HEY!! Hope you enjoyed the first thing i put up. Uh, very ... adult. Sorry about that? I hope to put more stuff up but knowing me that's not likely. I had a Riley Poole/OC story going but i got to like the 17 page and i figured that the main idea of the story was totally and completely WRONG! Thank you mother for correcting me ... I also had bad writer's block after page 17 anyway so it didn't really matter when i stopped. I think i'll just do one shots for now because they are easy and quick to write. Expect another one shot (hopefully less adult) sometime in the next month. Hopefully sooner!

All the writerly love,  
Duckies


End file.
